


Sucking your blood until your heart's stop bleeding!!

by hoyamilk



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 5sos daylight, Alternate Universe - High School, Attempt at Humor, Biting, Crushes, Eventual Romance, Hickies, Kinda Crack, M/M, Tons of puns, also mingyu's a werewolf, booseoksoon are geeks, but it's not, detective wannabes, im not funny sorry, many anime/manga references, songfic??, sort of vampire au, they think woozi's a vampire, this is basically like a shoujo manga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:20:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25589731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoyamilk/pseuds/hoyamilk
Summary: "Dude, what the fuck, Jihoon'stotallya vampire!" Seokmin yells as he plops his body down next to Soonyoung, shoving the shoujo manga straight to Soonyoung's face.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 8





	Sucking your blood until your heart's stop bleeding!!

**Author's Note:**

> i was jamming to 5sos as usual and my brain just went and had this idea, i really had to do this real quick or i'll overheat  
> ೕ(･ㅂ･ )

Soonyoung never knew why Jihoon was cold towards him. Well, Jihoon is the type of person who never showed his feelings physically, _no_. He rarely shows his feelings _positively_. He hates them. Jihoon either hits the person next to him, or scare them with his terrifying face. Which is weird since how can a cute face like that turn into something so scary. One of the mysteries of Lee Jihoon that Soonyoung might never know. What Soonyoung knows, however, was that Jihoon and him _are_ indeed friends, that was no doubt. Jihoon doesn't really express his feelings but seeing his efforts on going lunches with them, and hanging out with him proves that he values their friendship.

But it was clear, despite being friends, they aren't as _close_ as friends. Somehow. Which is weird for Soonyoung. Being friends, for Soonyoung, means laughing and smiling together. Hanging out and talking about your day, hugging and comforting. Celebrating stupid and meaningful things. Playing games and fooling around. Friendship means trust, liking their company, taking care of each other and having respect. Jihoon might show some of this, but it rarely shows, it's like an on and off switch. Soonyoung can't read him at all. Sometimes he's calm, sometimes he's angry, sometimes he's very serious that he doesn't want to talk to you.

Friends like Jihoon aren't a rarity. He has friends like him. People like Wonwoo, who doesn't like the center of attention, who doesn't like people touching him that much, a person who also don't like aegyo. He's quiet like Jihoon, a tsundere like Jihoon, he's almost like Jihoon, but he's not. Because unlike Jihoon, Wonwoo lights up when people start talking about the things he likes, Wonwoo teases people like Soonyoung, he says and laughs at his own terrible jokes and puns, he talks about himself, he talks about things. Things he like and hate. Jihoon doesn't do that, though. He's like a panda who keeps eating his bamboo, he just never stops eating it. Wonwoo opens to people he's close with. Soonyoung wants that too. He doesn't want Jihoon constantly hitting him with his guitar, or have him throw scowls and glares. 

Soonyoung wants to get to know Jihoon.

The sound of the door slamming didn't even faze him one bit. 

"Why the hell are you frowning? You'll get wrinkles. Don't make yourself older than you already are." Seungkwan gave a distasteful look, shaking his head as he throws his duffle bag near the door, barely making his way to Soonyoung's worn-out bean bag. Seungkwan, in his post-football practice glory, was sitting on Soonyoung's precious bean bag, with all that sweat and bad odor.

"Well, you are pretty old." A Seokmin with his thick rimmed glasses, perked up from Soonyoung's messy bed, cackling at Seungkwan's words. "And, I think he's worried about that project he always yaps about. _Suprisingly._ " He added, before diving back to his Jump. Lying on Soonyoung's twin-sized bed like it's his, by how many times he laid on it, maybe it was his. 

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean! I study hard too, you know?" Soonyoung protests, frowning on Seokmin's words. 

"And _Jesus_ , Seungkwan, at least have the decency to change. It's my room."

"Yeah, yeah. Stop frowning already. I'm tired."

"Hey, are you guys friends with Jihoon?"

"Why are you asking me that? Duh."

"You're being _extra weird_ today again."

"I mean, dude, are you _really_ friends with him?"

"What the hell are you saying? Are you taking some shit?"

"What the fuck, no! Like, I'm saying, are you friends with him like you're friends with us?"

"Are you close with him?"

"What the hell, that's it? Use some better words next time. You explain worst than Seokmin."

"If that's it, then no. I'm not close with him. He's really close pals with Seungcheol though. They go way back."

"We get along well. We're in the same music club. He scolds me sometimes because I always fool around."

"Do you like him or something?"

"No. I just wanna be good pals with him. I mean, we used to go to the same grade school, we go way back too."

"That sucks then. That dude's like a gorilla who can't climb trees. He never gets to eat bananas. That's why he's always angry." Seokmin

"No, Jihoon's seems aloof. Like an angry penguin who never got laid."

"Nah, he's like a koala. He just needs a hug."

"Yeah, he hugs your throat so tight, you never even realize he's choking you." 

"That's nice." Seokmin

"Hey Seokmin, what are you reading anyway?"

"The final chapters of Haikyuu."

"What the fuck? You said we'll read it together?!"

┐(￣ヮ￣)┌ 

**Author's Note:**

> so, idk what this is but if yall like this, please leave some comments and kudos (or not, it's your choice) and subscribe to my channel and hit the notification bell!!! (๑•̀ㅂ•́)و


End file.
